RWBY vs JNPR
by Remnant7
Summary: Do you ever wonder... what would happen if the characters from RWBY replaced the Characters from Red vs Blue. Well my fellow readers/writers, the answer lies withen these pages. Watch as... HEY Nora cut it out, I'm trying to type up your life story here! (From off camera) "Jaune did it!" Well looks like it's gonna be one of those story's.


RWBY vs JNPR

Chapter 1: Why are we here?

Setting

Planet name: unknown

Place: A Dry Box Canyon Called Blood Gulch

Blood Gulch Outpost Number One A.K.A Red Base

"Ah, dudeettes and dudearinnos its good to see you again. Yep, that's right it's your old buddy V.I.C back with another episode of Red vs Blue. And I think it's high time we bring up one of my favorite topics, the Multiverse theory. You know, the theory that all them smart science dudes have about how there are an infinite number of parallel universes all floating around in the cosmos, each one with different qualities. Well, lets continue from last time we met. Remember, when I wondered if there were a universe where all of this was just "some show" run by a company in Texas. Well, lets just say that that company had another show. One about friendship, a'n love, a'n fight'n giant monsters. And let's just say that, maybe there is a universe where that show is combined with this one. Lady's and Gents, it is my proud honer, as a Computer A.I. to present to you… RWBY vs JNPR.

Cue: Intro: Roses and Violets, Songs from and Inspired by Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles

If anybody had bothered to ask Private Yang Xiao Long of the Red army what she thought of today, she probably would have answered with a few long drawn out profanities and a heavy suffering sigh. The air was hot and dry, what grass there was in the canyon was starting to lose its color, and the only spot to get some shade was the one place she could not be at this exact moment.

"I'll bet the Blues have plenty of shade. That and air conditioning." She even considered cutting her long, waist length blond hair. "No, I'd rather die of heat stroke than mess with my hair." Her hair was the only thing she could use to personalize herself in the military, that and her armor color. Speaking of, even though she had

been exited at the fact she got to choose her armor color, a bright shade of orange, Yang was starting to regret the black… whatever it was called, underneath her armor. It was actually the main piece of the armor setup as a whole. It was almost like one of those morph suits that were popular back on earth in the 21 century, except that this… thing left her face and head uncovered. Once one had put the suit on, all you have to do was put on the various armor pieces, like some sort of jigsaw puzzle.

"Well I do look pretty good." Yang thought. Her curvaceous form and long blond hair, as well as her lilac eyes made Yang a bit of a head turner. Of course, the armor reduced her "assets", at least in appearance, by a bit. "Not as much as their sergeant though." She snickered. Speaking of the rest of her team, Yang looked over to her left where her partner and best friend from basic training, Blake, stood in a deep purple variant of the same armor Yang wore. Blake also had black shoulder length hair and a cute little black bow in her hair with startling amber eyes. Blake was a quiet person, almost always thinking or keeping to herself. But when she did start talking, Blake had a nasty habit of sprouting out random scientific facts and organizing Yang's room, much to Yang's dismay. Yang was thinking that that was the way she had fun. Now though, Blake didn't look like she was having much fun. Her black hair was surly making the heat unbearable, but if it was Yang's partner wasn't showing it. Instead Blake was calmly holding her Battle Rifle, staring off into the distance as if deep in though. Finally after ten minutes of staring and presumably thinking, Blake turned her head to Yang and said "Hey Yang."

Turning to her Yang replied "Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder, why are we here?" said Blake

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries isn't it." Replied Yang

"Yeah, I mean, is our existence just a cosmic coincidence, or is there actually some divine being out there, with a plan for us."

"What?! Yang said questioningly. "I thought you meant why we were out here, in this canyon. What was all that religious stuff about?"

"It was nothing. said Blake

After a couple seconds Yang asked her, "Well do you want to talk about it?".

"No." Blake said.

"But seriously, why ARE we out here. As far as I can tell, we're in a boxed canyon. No way out or in, except by Airship. Said Yang. "And the only reason we have a Red base over here, is because the Blues have a base over there. And the only reason they have a Blue base over there, is because we have a Red base over here."

"Yeah." Blake replied, were at war."

"No, I mean if we left today, and the Blues come take our base, then they would have TWO bases in the middle of a boxed canyon. Whoopdee-do! Yang responded.

"Yep, this is not what I pictured when I joined the military." Said Blake. I joined because I wanted to fight some Grimm. Next thing I know, Summer Rose kills off Salem with her whole silver eyes crap and I end up here fighting some Blue guys.

"Yeah, I mean, what's with that! Yang said.

R * W * B * Y

Elsewhere, atop a small rocky cliff overlooking Red base, stood two soldiers. One of them stood at the eagle of the cliff wearing cobalt armor with black hair that had streaked of pink in it. He had magenta colored eyes and a pale complexion. The cobalt soldier was carrying a sniper rifle and was currently looking down the scope at Red base. Next to the Cobalt soldier was a soldier wearing aquamarine colored armor. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and almost always had a big goofy grin on his face. Turning to the cobalt soldier next to him he said for the millionth time today…

"So, Ren what are they doing now?"

Turning to him, the soldier in cobalt, Ren said very in an annoyed tone to him "Jaune, this is the fifth time you've asked me in the last five minutes. All they are doing is standing around and talking. That is all they have done this week. That is what they have done for the past 2 months now, is stand around and talk. So when you turn around in the next five minutes and ask me what they are doing, I will reply they are standing and talking!"

Jaune looked at Ren, at first with surprise then annoyance, as the cobalt solider was normally very calm but it didn't take much to piss him off. Then, just to get back at Ren Jaune asked questionably "So, what do you think they're talking about?"

"You know what?" Said Ren as he turned back to Red base and raised the sniper rifle. "I fucking hate you."

R*W*B*Y

Back at Red base, Yang and Blake were continuing there conversation on the ground seeing how they could keep out of the sun if they stood in the bases shadow.

"It's just a waste or resources." Yang said "We should be you there finding new types of Grimm and killing them.

"Thats why they need us in charge." Replied Blake. Suddenly an feminine authoritative voice yelled out

"LADIES, front and center on the double!" The source of said voice was currently standing on top of Red base looking down upon the two soldiers, wearing the same standard armor variant as the other two but it was snow white in color. She had white hair done up in a ponytail and ice blue eyes, with a small scar going over her right one. "Did you two hear me!" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Blake.

"Fuck!" Cursed Yang.

 **Hello fellow writers and readers. It's me Remnant back with what I hope is a worth peace of FanFiction. This is my first attempt at this sort of thing so if you see anything wrong PM or review and let me know. PLEASE.**


End file.
